Daggoth Amestrius
"My knowledge is boundless and my power is incredible, but I'm not a role model. I'm a barely tamed monster. You should be repulsed, not envious." ''― Daggoth Amestrius '''Daggoth Amestrius' is one of the universe's most magnetic characters. His charisma is undeniable—he's ageless, striking, and sharper than the edge of a razor. His multiple millennia have brought him detachment and confidence. Cunning and ambitious to a fault, Daggoth rose to prominence as the leader of the Aquil-aiur Rebellion nearly 150,000 years ago and later become leader of the Pantheon Resistance. Although his power is a fraction of what it once was, his keen intuition and plethora of skills have proven him capable against far stronger opponents. History Traurig Enochi was born as the last of four children in a low-class family on Sullenst, a planet far from a sun's warmth. At the age of 11, a chance meeting with magic professor Amai Benedictus revealed a remarkable magical potential was uncovered within him. Magical studies were typically reserved for high class individuals, but there was no law stating such. Knowing the ambitious nature of amber-eyed individuals and fearful of what Traurig would become without proper guidance, Amai instructed him privately. In the following year, Traurig accomplished everything Amai set before him. No longer having the resources to advance, Traurig sought admission and was refused five times. Discontent with denial, Traurig put fear into the admissions council by displaying his raw power and coerced them into accepting him. Entering into a magic academy the very late age of 13, Traurig was driven by a desire to succeed and a thirst for knowledge. Although he was intelligent and excelled in his private studies, Traurig was uneducated like most Sullenstians and could not read, being placed in remedial classes until he learned to do so on his own. Alongside students half his age, Traurig studied advanced mathematics and engineering and eventually became an accomplished arcane artificer. His determination and long hours of practice succeeded to the point that his classmates were envious (and instructors suspicious) of him. As he grew in both might and mind, his skills flourished and his ambition fueled his desire to gain access to more of the knowledge he craved. Although three years older than the other graduates, Traurig had accomplished in four years what they had in ten, and prepared to enter a formal apprenticeship. Disgusted that a pauper had made it into the Mage elite, the academy overseer altered his grades and accused him of threatening his teachers and classmates into giving him private lessons. Traurig was arrested and sentenced to life in prison at age 17. Traurig ultimately decided that those responsible for his incarceration was not the dishonest overseer, but the elitist regime that encouraged such behavior. Together with his brother Seiim's criminal gang, he plotted to break out. A mere month after Traurig's incarceration, he was free. Amai kidnapped the Enochi family to protect them from authorities and reunited the family. Traurig entered his formal apprenticeship under Amai, and the two both began teaching magic to all those who were capable of learning it. Sickened with the law, Traurig, Seiim and Amai declared their independence and fought hard to destroy the longstanding hereditary oligarchy that ruled over them. Together with their strength, reconciliation, and patience, they managed to win over the disenfranchised populace of Sullest to join them in open revolt across the solar system. They kidnapped officials, stole important items and documents, and bombed public infrastructure. These actions eventually resulted in the order to bombard all of Sullest until nothing was left. Only a handful were able to escape, but rather than quelling the rebellion, it only served to infuriate others and many other nations joined the fray against the government. For the next twenty years, Seiim, Amai, and Traurig continued their campaign until Amai passed away to natural causes. Health and power waning, Traurig submerged himself into the studies of the ancient Aesir sorcerers and their phenomenal fel magics. Finding the dark secret to their immortality, Traurig and Seiim restored themselves to the height of their health and power. Immortality was not the only thing that Traurig learned from the Aesir's teachings. He infused a young Aiurese child with his own enchanted blood and flooded him with magic. This child, Luteus Megalo Thule, would become the first of the Titans. By sharing blood and spirit, a Titan effectively became one's own sibling. Traurig began molding his new little brother into a copy of himself, all while using him as a living library for his boundless knowledge. This groundbreaking concept lead many other ambitious men to seek him out in order to create their own Titans. Together with Seiim, the two led one of the most powerful factions in the galaxy and spread across it the dangerous secrets of fel magic. With Thule and Seiim as his lieutenants, the destruction and chaos caused was widespread. Traurig had become such a influential being that Serrah Nerou, thirteenth princess of the royal family, was seduced by his strength and status, and ultimately betrayed her family for Traurig. The two wed and had a child named Sargeron shortly after. Traurig and Thule both proved themselves to be legendary generals, while Seiim and Sargeron were mighty field commanders. After thirty-five years of constant warfare, Traurig had cornered the last remnants of the monarchy on Aiur, Thule's homeworld. Traurig, in an ultimate display of his power, destroyed the planets core, and with it, those most loyal to the royal family. Many across the galaxy swore fealty to Traurig in fear, and he established a new Empire ruled by the Pantheon, a council of powerful, educated individuals who would guide the people rather than control them. Traurig began expanding his influence and invading other nations. Eventually, the First Galactic Empire encompassed nearly two-thirds of the galaxy. Distraught over the loss of his home and family, Thule sealed himself in Traurig's study for centuries. With nothing else to do but brood, Thule began reading. It was in this long solace of reading that Thule learned of his purpose. Thule realized that he was just as much a part of this library as the books he'd read. Thule, enlightened, continued to read more about the Titans and the process of transforming them into living lexicons of power; beginning to wonder if the process could be forced. Revealing these secrets to his fellow Titans, they became enraged as well and joined with Thule. Forming an army in secret, the Titans began plotting an overthrow of the Pantheon. The corrupting nature of the Aesir's fel magics began to take their toll on his mind, and he began to believe his own fabricated untruths to fill the hole from the loss of his homeworld. Thule and his followers marched into the Pantheon's chamber and held several hostage. Thule revealed to the galaxy his new device as he placed it on Serrah's chest. He brought Serrah's titan, Emilia, before her and began to transfer Serrah's essence. As she began to scream in agony of having her life drained away, Traurig overpowered his magical restraints and he ran to his wife, but it was too late. He stared into her silent eyes, and as he reached out to touch her face, she crumbled into lifeless, violet dust. It was this moment -- the combination of betrayal, and loss of a life that was held so dear to him -- that Traurig broke. The feud between Thule and Traurig had begun, and the two brothers of sympathy embarked on a campaign of hatred. They each sought to destroy what the other held dear, and in most instances, they succeeded. In the 130,000 years that followed, the entire galaxy was at war. Traurig thought he had give the galaxy freedom, but Thule claimed he was true liberty. The old hatreds of the oppressed made many individuals see Traurig as a traitor to his own cause, one that Thule now championed. Others desire zero central authority as Thule did. Over sixty percent of the galactic population was wiped out, and millions of intelligent humanoid species were cast into extinction. During this time, Archeus Thanaton, previously a noble that survived the destruction of Aiur, grew to be Traurig's best friend and most trusted confidant. Thanaton brought with him his good friend Iso'rath Aeges. Traurig's son Sargeron, his brother Seiim and Asa Solis, known as the Goddess of Flame, joined forces with him to form his inner circle. These individuals became known as the 'Wicked Six' to their enemies and their allies adopted the nickname in a more endearing manner. Over time, Traurig's sadness over Serrah faded, and he and Asa began a romantic relationship. In the waning months of the war, Traurig was trapped in combat with Thule and had half of his power absorbed. With the interference of Sargeron, Traurig's life was spared, but trauma of this event drained the vitality from his body, turning his hair grey and dulling his amber eyes to a red-rimmed gold. Thule, with his new powers, killed Sargeron while the rest of the Wicked Six spirited Traurig away. --REWRITING-- Traurig's war-ravaged history and reputation followed him. Dying his hair to its original color, he traveled the universe hoping to find the one thing that had eluded him—peace. With the Titans defeated and forgotten, he'd hoped that the worlds would no longer be in need of guardians. But when the shattered remnants of the universe came into view, Traurig was quickly identified and distanced from others. He desired to fade into anonymity. Although his reputation never left him, his name eventually did. Forging a new name of Daggoth Amestrius, he sought to take advantage of his changed appearance to forge a new destiny for himself. Having escaped from his reputation, the newly christened Daggoth began to turn towards the inevitable return of Thule and his followers. Although Asa, Sargeron, and his siblings had died during the war, Thanaton and Iso'rath survived and together. Together, the three founded the Bloodfallen Empire. Iso'rath was chosen to rule from a civil standpoint, while Daggoth and Thanaton would command the military. In the twenty thousand years that have passed since, the Bloodfallen Empire was eventually merged into the Arkanis Imperial Republic. Daggoth wants nothing more than to sheathe his blade for the last time and find a place to call home. Violence and destruction still have a tendency to follow him, and he is constantly driven to take up arms in the service of those who need his protection. The galaxy has ensured Daggoth's unending list of responsibilities continues to grow, and it seems unlikely he will ever know the peace and freedom he desires. Personality In his youth, Daggoth's main goal had always been nothing less than the acquisition of absolute power and freedom. In this personal quest, he showed that he was also patient, arrogant, vastly intelligent, and an incredible actor. His skill at subterfuge was sufficient to even convince his first master, Amai Benedictus, upon the latter's revelation that he was a mage, that he knew little of their Order, when he in fact had sought to join long before. In his career as a thief, he appeared as an unassuming, tea-drinking old man, almost grandfatherly, with elegant robes. With his cheery demeanor, trademark smile, and a reputation for being a kind and modest man from Dac, he won the hearts of billions during his revolution, promising to bring justice to a government mired in corruption and tyranny. --- Powers and Abilities Daggoth is a sleeping giant on the battlefield. While at rest, he focuses on low-stamina and energy-efficient techniques, wearing down the opponent with a fluid, comprehensive defense. At that moment, he strikes furiously with a mixture of hand-to-hand combat, magical techniques and bladework; transforming himself into a blurring juggernaut that shatters his opponents defense with powerful, relentless strikes from multiple directions -- especially from the air. The unstoppable barrage of acrobatic, vicious combos utterly destroys an opponents morale, making them feel frustrated and helpless against his onslaught. Finally, he finishes his opponent off with a powerful magic spell or a strike from his blades. However, this style of attack is extremely draining, and Daggoth's low stamina makes prolonged offense exhausting. Expending such energy leaves him debilitated and immensely fatigued, and if he does not finish his adversary off quickly, he is often left in life-threatening situations. 'Swordsmanship' As a warrior with over 147 millennia of combat experience, Daggoth is a most experienced swordsmen. Few would hope to come out alive from battle with him. He can fight off several high-class warriors with a single hand. His skill and experience in swordsmanship and his many styles are great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. *'Juyo:' Known as the ferocity form, Juyo utilized bold, direct movements. It's usage is very mentally demanding of the user due to a broader focus and deeper utilization of emotion. A practitioner experience significant internal pressure and G-forces. The style is sometimes paradoxical and unpredictable, as well as filled with seemingly unconnected staccato concepts and sequences that make the for rather difficult to follow and even more difficult to master. Juyo is the most vicious form of swordsmanship in the known galaxy, and is described to be filled with both fury and malignant grace. Juyo also requires of state of mind that leads one through the penumbra of pure anger. It requires the user to enjoy the fight and relish the satisfaction of winning. A Juyo practitioner accepts the fury of their opponent and transforms it into passion incarnate. As the fight drags on, the user unleashes a mad, relentless, and unstoppable assault. The only counter to this form is to break the user's momentum or mindset, or to somehow survive long enough to outlast their rapidly draining stamina. *'Ataru: '''Ataru is an two form acrobatic Enassian sword style. It maintains a weak, yet rapid offense, as the speed of attack that two blades provides can overwhelm most opponents. Ataru allows even an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, and places a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. ** '''Sen Ataru '''is an elegant and graceful, yet unfocused, dual blade form based on balance, gymnastics and superior footwork to outmaneuver opponents. It takes the surrounding forces like gravity to enhance the power behind a strike. It utilizes broad slashes and agile blocks to enhance it's wide-arcing jumps, spins and tumbles. Sen Ataru literally means "Air Battle" and it's practitioners are often stated to be capable of flight. Despite the advantages offered in using two blades, Sen Ataru is not without its drawbacks. Two-handed blows are impossible, and the user is unable to put all of his or her weight behind blocks, weakening the defensive capabilities. Thusly, an enemy can simply assault a Sen Ataru practitioner with brute force, battering away his or her defense their guard gave way. However, this weakness is hardly absolute for duelists with the physical strength to block power attacks with only one arm. Secondly, the demand for acrobatic somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense and the fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions make Sen Ataru very exhausting. ** '''Koh Ataru' relies on fluidity and economy of motion, rather than strength, with bladework encouraging precision and efficiency over power. Using jabs, parries and light cuts rather than slashes, blocks and chops. Koh Ataru, meaning "Pure Battle", is devised to provide a defense against an opponent's blade, making the user seem like a master duelist. However, Koh Ataru is not without its weaknesses, being ineffective against multiple opponents and failing to address opponents with high stamina. Koh Ataru is also a primarily defensive style that needs to be paired with a more offensive style to score a winning blow. *'Sores: '''Sores relies on economy of motion and energy efficiency. Keeping up the constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy expenditure. Sores focus on a strong, minimalistic defensive technique to outlast an opponent, waiting until he or she begins making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue before taking advantage of these lapses and counterattacking. A master of Sores is considered invincible, and the focus on long-term survival allows such duelists to take stock and control of their situation. Choosing to kill, disarm, or even reason with enemies. Despite its effectiveness, Sores lacks fundamental offensive capability and merely facilitates survival rather than victory in combat. It is usually combined with a more aggressive and offensive form to address this weakness, but this stalls it's energy conservation and superior defense, although a master can minimize the drain on stamina from switching forms. *'Shien So:' Shien So requires a higher level of physical strength than the other sword forms due to its focus on complete domination of its practitioners' opponents. While not as physically demanding as Sen Ataru or Juyo, the physical requirements are much steeper. A Shien So practitioner is not passive. Immediately after defending against an opponent's strike, the duelist follows with an attack of their own, bringing the force of the opponent's own blow against them and seeking to dominate the duel. Shien So placed a heavy focus on brute strength and pure power, with wide, powerful (often two-handed) strikes and parries followed immediately by a counterattack. Unlike Sores or Sen Ataru, Shien So requires the user not only to counterattack, but also to press the assault, combining magically-enhanced strength with powerful blade combinations to overpower and overwhelm an opponent's defenses. When combined with physical strength, the sheer power of the forms avalanche-like power is capable of overwhelming a user of Koh Ataru or Sores master, forms focused on defense, finesse, and frugality. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat' -- *'Arakkoan Anzusethe:' The Arakkoan adaptation of Anzusethe teaches a style of close-in and reactionary blocking as well as a set of grappling, locking, and escape techniques. It focuses on empty handed/open-handed striking and stand up grappling. At first, the style seems lazy and flawed, but it's openings are traps Daggoth adopted this style to suit his affinity to wind magic, and is his preferred fighting style when not using fire or water techniques. *'Northern Saberon Karate:' The northern style of Saberon Karate emphasizes long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggression. It accents the natural flow of the legs with deep stances, fast moving steps, leg locks, leaps, tumbling, and many types of kicks. Because of it's dramatic flow and nature, it is well suited in enhancing both fire and water magic, and was the first combat style that Daggoth taught to Zelus to accent his incredibly strong fire magic. *'Nyalot-Ha (Nye-aloe-ha): Loosely translated as "The Universal Way", Nyalot-Ha is a hybrid fighting style rooted in Fange Sudo, Isshin Ryu, Brolian Wolbek, Juyo, Timuay, and Saberon Karate. Most of it's attacks are designed for disarming, disabling, pinning, or tripping the enemy. The advanced forms versatility are great for enhancing various magical abilities. Nyalot-Ha is not an ad hoc collection of various techniques, but a style with a deeply-rooted foundation of it's own. Unique from it's predecessors, to which various other elements that complement its fundamentals have been added, Nyalot-Ha. Nyalot-Ha has come to emphasize self-defense, competition, weapons, grappling, fitness, and more. Daggoth co-created this style with his original comrades to better teach military trainees. Mastering it is very time consuming, but not difficult. Although it is not a particularly effective form of fisticuffs, it is useful in any situation. '''Strategy & Tactics With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire army, Daggoth is a very intelligent man. He can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations for the Battle of Azshol. As noted by others, Daggoth is very cunning and perceptive man, easily deducing most of an opponents strategy. His skill at battle tactics, even though imperfect, is undeniable. As Warmaster, he commonly sends the army and it's commanders out to engage in battle, and has done so to great effect for a number of centuries. 'Physical Capabilities' Immense Strength: Not betraying his muscular physique, Daggoth possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly punches large holes in the defenses of his enemies without much effort. With a single hand, he managed to stop one of Socrethar's strikes and overpowered it, despite him having used fel magic to increase his strength several folds. Immense Durability: Daggoth possesses remarkable durability. He fought against Socrethar and emerged without any visible signs of injury. He's taken onslaughts of bullets from entire armies head on and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than flesh wounds. He has also withstood the direct collision of two moons and managed to survive long enough to receive medical care. This durability is further enhanced by his mechanical augmentations and barrier magic. *'Unremarkable Endurance': Although Daggoth can fight for sustained periods of time, even when outnumbered and taking absurd amounts of injury, the naturally frail constitution of proto-humans cripples the endurance of even one such as him. Although it is possible for him to bypass this weakness through willpower and remain active for as long as the average human, it is detrimental to his mental and physical health and prolonged subversion can result in significant mistakes. He also requires longer hospitalization due to a slow regeneration process, even with advanced healing magics. An error in their nervous system triggers prolonged periods of rest when tired, and he and his kind often sleep up to fourteen hours at a time despite only needing around ten. 'Magical Capabilities' Daggoth has immeasurable experience in magic, and has mastered a plethora of magical schools. Immense Magical Power Having been stretched to it's limits time and time again, Daggoth possesses an exceptionally powerful magical container. Its sheer strength is powerful enough to effortlessly break free from most binding spells. His opponents are quickly forced to acknowledge his power as being so superior that if he or she were to fight directly against it, it could overpower even them. Daggoth has served as Grand Archmage of the Imperial Republic for over two thousand years because there has not been an individual more skilled than him born in all this time. *'Fractured Magical Container:' Although his power is undeniably incredible, it is not comparable to what it once was. His magical container was fractured by fel magic and he constantly seeps magical energy. He is unable to mask his presence to magic sensitives, and his new limit is just barely over five percent of his maximum power. He is able to offset this limitation with the assistance of arcane crystals which, when drained, can temporarily supercharge him in difficult situations, although his power quickly drains down to normal in a matter of minutes. *'Masterful Magic Control: '''Daggoth can vent his magical power to induce fear in his opponents, and can physically paralyze combatants of far lesser power simply by focusing in their direction. When utilized, Daggoth's magic tends to glow with a dark crimson aura, which, if unchecked, has the potential to magically scar his surroundings. In recent centuries, he has dedicated himself to minimizing waste of his limited magical power. '''Schools of Magic' *'Arcane Magic' **'Mind Magic -' Mind magic is used for a number of things. From reading and controlling minds, to inspiring allies with bravery and causing enemies to lose their will to fight. Due to his loss of power, his skills in mind reading is limited to the weak willed, and controlling them entirely is a chore that can rarely be accomplished. However, Daggoth still possesses the capacity to influence thoughts: inspiring allies, and demoralizing enemies. ** Destruction Magic -''' His favorite magic to use by far, Daggoth has completely mastered the school of destruction magic, and is capable of using many different variations of several abilities. It's high energy cost, however, dramatically reduces his operational time and limits the number of truly powerful spells he can use, but even the simplest of destruction spells in the hands of Daggoth are weapons of mass destruction. *'''Nature Magic: **'Wind Magic -' Used as his primary magic due to it's low cost and versatility. While some choose to use wind magic as a slicing object, Daggoth prefers to use it to enhance his physical attacks, blow enemies back, or throw them into the air. **'Storm Magic -' The potency (and power required) for storm magic is much greater than it's lightning magic counterpart. It is also notable for producing natural lightning instead of the artificial yellow color. **'Frost Magic -' An older and more efficient variant of modern ice magic, frost magic utilizes water in the area, manipulating it rather than creating it. It is more powerful, but is also more susceptible to fire magic and warm climates. **'Fire Magic' ***'Molten Magic -' An extremely advanced school of fire magic. The ability to create lava without the presence of Earth magic is a skill few accomplish. The lava is capable of hardening with the users command, and then melting again. *'Void Magic -' A dark and sinister magic, Void magic (also known as Dark magic) gives a significant power boost to Daggoth and turns his magical aura a deep violet. It can be harnessed to harm the mind, imparting feelings like despair, doubt, and panic—emotions based on survival logic, or even send multiple waves of these feelings to scramble and opponents thoughts. These effects are only amplified by Daggoth's mind magic. Like other magical energies, it can also be wielded to inflict direct physical harm. *'Anima' '-' A form of blood magic capable of shaping life. It was first used by the Titans to create their vast armies of followers in the Titan War. Anima can also be used to manipulate life in it's current forms, capable of remaking a thing so completely. Flesh-shaping is an extremely painful process which is used on living animals. It "stretches" skin, bone and flesh, forming it into new shapes, all while the subject is alive. *'Fel Magic -' Fel magic is a destructive form of magic created by the Aesir warlocks. Fel magic is noxious and foul as it enhances magical power and causes it to act like radiation; permeating the area and seeping into anything in the vicinity. This enhancement turns the appearance of these magics a noxious green hue. *'Portal Magic' *'Telekinesis -'